You Are Eridan Ampora
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: and you are beautiful. Well of course, you are beautiful; one would just need a glance at your sign to know the statement to be true, but it seems your beauty is only skin deep. And that is a true statement you find hard to swallow. Part One of "You Are"


**So I've pretty much fallen in love with Homestuck and decided to do a little writing for it (or the Trolls rather) Each little drabble for my "You Are" series will reflect certain aspects of a troll's personality (canon based or non-canon based) based off of the 'set' personality traits of the troll's sign. Or in this test-run, the origin story of a sign.**

**I started with Eridan since he is my patron troll as well as my second favorite (Gamzee being my favorite).**

**Homestuck isn't mine, I make no profit from this**

**and now without further interuption…**

* * *

**You are Eridan Ampora and you are beautiful.**

Well of course, you are beautiful; one would just need a glance at your sign to know the statement to be true. The legend of how Aquarius came to be involved the young prince, Ganymede, who was said to be the most beautiful man in all of Troy. So beautiful that the great Zeus decided to take him as a lover and once he had Ganymede to himself, he forced the prince to be his cupbearer. That is until Ganymede grows tired of his slavery and pours all of the wine and ambrosia down on to Earth, flooding it. And Zeus, instead of punishing the prince makes him immortal realizing that he had treated Ganymede unfairly. At least that was the one version you had read (you are pretty sure there's another involving a man and woman creating the first of mankind) but this version you find much more appropriate given how beautiful you are.

Which is the point of all of this, you _are_ beautiful. A troll would have to be blind (even then it's not true) to not see just how pretty your face is. Your face sculpted into high cheekbones and sharp angles that look even sharper paired with the thick horn-rimmed glasses you stumbled across one glasses pulling attention to your large almond shaped eyes, in which the iris was starting to look more violet than grey. Similar to the way the edges of your gills looked, grey skin blooming into a deep purple slashes the minute you hit the water.

Certainly, an alien type of beauty that no other troll could compare, not even Feferi Pexies who was the closest to your blood type (even though you are technically below her) could compare. There was a sharp contrast between you and her. Something about the shape of fins, yours sharp and ridged, or rather the correct description would be smooth and sleek. Your fins cutting through the water seamlessly. Nothing like Feferi's soft-feathered ones that made her look cuter than anything else. No, not even another sea dweller could compare to you.

**You are Eridan Ampora and you are beautiful.**

Which is why you cannot understand why you consistently find yourself alone. It seems that your quadrants never stay filled for every long. You do not depend on having any quadrant filled at any time, but to not even have a moirail is a rather unsettling feeling.

Anyone would be lucky to have someone as beautiful as you, in any quadrant, but anytime you've made a motion to enter a quadrant with someone they turn away making a comment about how pitiful you are with beauty only going skin deep.

_'Wwhatevver'_

The word would always be the first to leave your lips as you shrugged off the bitter feel of rejection. For sweeps you've ignored it, but those words always seem to haunt you. Because you are an idealist and truth in anything, you find hard to swallow.

Yet, you have finally managed to swallow that bitter little truth. Your beauty is only skin deep, underneath it you are just an egotistical, argumentative, ugly little troll. A troll hardly worth anyone's time or concern, but really you would rather be alone than be cast looks of pity. In fact, soon you will be the one casting looks of pity onto the others. Your pretty face is the perfect mask to hide the hideous mind inside your pretty head.

Your pretty face is what they will see when they look up to beg for mercy.

Your pretty face is the last thing they will see.

**You are Eridan Ampora and you are beautiful.**


End file.
